Sur la scène,la punition
by fire666
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Draco,Blaise et Pansy subissent l'étrange punition du nouveau professeur.C'est diaboliquement ingénieux sachant que ceux-ci prennent cela comme une humiliation.
1. Le petit chaperon vert?

La scène créer magiquement n'attendait plus que les acteurs viennent dessus pour servir. Il était habituel de voir une telle chose dans la grande salle, mais avec la nouvelle idée de la professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était nécessaire. En effet, cette scène était un des éléments de punition qu'elle avait trouvé pour deux petits groupes qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'affronter. À élèves exceptionnels, mesures exceptionnelles et ils n'avaient plus de simple retenus qui n'arrivait de toute façon à leur rentrer aucun plomb dans la tête. De plus, ils avaient tellement fait perdre de point a leur maison et détruit le calme du château qu'elle n'avait aucun scrupule a les punir devant tous les autres élèves qui attendaient avec impatience de savoir de quoi il s'agirait.

Sur l'estrade il y avait présentement le décor d'une petite maison isolée par le bois. Pour le moment, personne ne pouvait se douter de ce que représentait vraiment cette installation. Cependant, les rumeurs n'avaient pas tout à fait faux lorsqu'elles disaient que la prof avait forcé les six coupables à jouer sur scène une sorte de pièce de théâtre. La seule chose dont les futurs spectateurs étaient certains était qu'ils allaient bientôt voir Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini partager la scène pour s'être battus à coup de sortilège la semaine passer. Soudain apparut en avant Mme Weatherly, la source de leur attention.

-Bonjour, chers élèves et membres professoraux. Vous aurez l'honneur d'assister à une représentation d'une pièce moldu interpréter par six de vos camarades. Ceux-ci ont été choisis assez contre leurs volontés pour vous faire partager ce moment. Les rôles ont été donnés au sort et donc pas la peine de se plaindre pour le casting. Il n'y a d'ailleurs aucun sexisme et c'est pourquoi un garçon pouvait avoir le rôle d'une fille et vice-versa, ce qui est arrivé d'ailleurs. Vous n'êtes bien sur pas obliger de rester, mais je doute que quelqu'un ici veuille manquer ce qui va suivre. Maintenant, place au spectacle.

Et l'adulte descendit toute heureuse rejoindre les autres spectateurs, prenant la place qu'elle c'était réserver à côté du directeur d'une manière fort efficace en mettant une statue d'elle-même sur la chaise. Cette excentrique-personne avait bien sur fait un effet partagé chez les élèves, mais ils avaient fini par s'habituer, se disant qu'ils ne pouvaient lutter contre le destin qui leur donnait des profs de DCFM anormal et qu'il n'y avait sans doute que ceux-ci pour accepter le poste maudit.

La lumière se concentra sur la petite maison.

Voix off que l'on peut reconnaitre comme étant celle de Ron : Il était une fois une gamine qui vivait chez sa mère. Un jour, celle-ci demanda à sa fille d'aller chez sa mère-grand…mais pourquoi ce n'est pas tout simplement grand-mère?...Oui oui je reprends mon texte. Alors chez sa mère-grand malade pour lui porter…des petits pots de confitures et des brioches sensées la guérir.

La porte de la maisonnette s'ouvre et même les élèves connaissant le compte n'arrivent pas vraiment à comprendre si le Draco Malfoy qui vient d'apparaitre est sensé être dans son rôle. À côté de lui, Pansy Parkinson est habillé dans un ensemble qui ne fait aucun doute sur son costume de mère. Parmi les spectateurs, Mme Weatherly s'insurge contre le fait que le blond qui doit interpréter le chaperon rouge ne porte pas son chaperon rouge. Elle laisse cependant le bénéfice du doute quant à l'attitude professionnelle de ses 'acteurs' en voyant que le tissu rouge est dans les bras de Pansy avec le panier.

- alors, tu vas porter ce panier à ta mère-grand pour l'aider à guérir de sa maladie.

- …

-tu as compris?

-oui j'ai compris je ne suis pas sourd et il y a déjà ce crétin de Weasley qui l'a mentionné.

- …d'accord alors tu seras…prudente? Fais attention sur le chemin.

-ouais bien sûr.

La mère lui tant son panier que le 'chaperon rouge' prend.

-mais avant de partir, mets bien ton chaperon.

Elle lui tendit le tissu, mais le blond ne fit que sortir un tissu similaire du panier.

-j'ai déjà pris le mien.

-euh…c'est quoi la différence

-le fait qu'il se porte des deux cotés

Et il retourna le tissu rouge, dévoilant le coté vert qu'il laissa a l'extérieur avec de se le mettre, cassant l'image du petit chaperon rouge et faisant comprendre a tous qu'il ne porterait jamais la couleur des Gryffondors.

-ah d'accord…alors bonne route.

Voix Ron : et le petit chaperon rouge partit dans la forêt….mais il n'est pas rouge.

Draco qui marche pendant que le décor magique change et devient une forêt : voila, je marche dans la forêt…la la la la la

Les spectateurs eu beaucoup de difficulté a ne pas éclater de rire devant le chant du blond qui avait été dit comme s'il lissait un bouquin particulièrement. De plus, Draco n'était pas joyeux et n'avait rien de la gamine énergétique qui cueillait des fleurs sur le chemin en parlant aux lapins. Après une petite minute d'attente, ils se demandèrent ce qu'il devait se passé, car il n'y avait que le Serpentard sur la scène qui avait fini par s'assoir en croissant les bras, en ayant déjà marre de marcher pour rien.

Ils entendirent des chuchotements de derrière le décor magique, l'endroit où devaient se trouver les autres. Les voix d'Hermione et de Ron étaient celles qui s'entendaient le plus et ils ne semblaient pas d'accord. Finalement apparut le visage aussi rouge que sa chevelure, un rouquin très connu, mais qui portait des oreilles de lapin et une queue en pompon. Il s'avança d'un air maussade vers l'acteur principal de la pièce qui eut une réaction très compréhensible en le voyant, il éclata de rire. En grognant, le 'lapin' dit son texte de mauvaise foi.

-O gentille petit chaperon vert, que fais-tu toute seule dans cette forêt.

-J'attends que des lapins particulièrement crétins se pointe pour qu'ont disse notre texte et qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

-…on va dire que c'était tes vraies répliques…O, mais quel beau panier as-tu, ne serait-ce pas pour la vieille dame malade?

-ouais c'est pour elle

-alors, tu dois prendre à droite au prochain croisement. Le chemin se fera ensuite tout seul.

-…ok

-Au revoir

Et le lapin blanc qui était pourtant plus roux qu'autre chose parti dans le décor magique, ne prêtant pas attention que les spectateurs l'avait vu disparaitre par un arbre. Soupirant fortement, le blond décida de se lever, fortement influencer par le regard mauvais de la professeure. Une fois complètement debout, il poussa un second soupir avant de commencer à faire ce que certains qualifieraient de con.

-Je m'en vais dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, s'il y serait, il me…il ne me ferait rien, car c'est Potter…, improvisa Draco après avoir dit les paroles d'une chanson.

C'est ce moment que choisit le loup pour arriver que tout le monde reconnut comme étant Harry Potter et personne ne fut surpris puisque le 'chaperon vert' venait de le révéler sans scrupule.

-Que fais-tu seule ici petit chaperon...vert?, demanda le loup d'une grosse voix grave qui allait casser les cordes vocales du Gryffondor s'il continuait.

-J'ai déjà répondu a Weasley, rétorqua le Serpentard en croisant les bras.

-…et que fais-tu avec ce panier rempli de victuaille.

-Je AH!, s'écria Draco après avoir reçu un sort provenait d'un arbre. Aussitôt, un sourire prit forme sur son visage et il semblait un peu plus…niais, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

-Je vais porter des brioches et des confitures à ma mère-grand ^^, répondit le chaperon vert avec une voix enjouée qui n'avait encore jamais été utilisé par un Malfoy.

-…, le Sauveur avait les yeux grands ouverts devant le comportement du blond qui était plus qu'inhabituel. Cependant, il entendit Hermione qui lui dit de continuer, pour une fois que Draco faisait vraiment son rôle.

-Ah je vois. Tu dois sans doute parler de la petite maison avec la petite vieille. Cependant, tu arriveras beaucoup plus vite là-bas si tu prends par la gauche.

-C'est vrai? *_*

-…oui

-Merci beaucoup monsieur le loup ^^

Et le blond lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de reprendre sa route en gambadant, laissant un Harry figé sur scène ainsi que tous ceux ayant vu la scène, c'est-à-dire toute l'école. Le 'loup' fini par se racler la gorge et dire :

-Et bien dans ce cas, je vais aller voix cette mère-grand et ensuite, j'attendrais que cette gentille fille...vienne et je la mangerais. Mais ça a trop l'air pervers comme phrase, mentionna Harry.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi!, retentit la voix de Zabini derrière les arbres.

Le brun quitta la scène par le chemin et revint le chaperon vert qui fredonnait avec un bouquet de fleurs venus dont ne sait où. L'adolescent fit un tour sur lui-même et s'arrêta pour regarder les fleurs du décor.

-Elle va être ravie d'avoir de jolies fleurs pour égayer ses journées alors qu'elle est atteinte de maladie. C'est triste.

Et Draco ensorcelé se mit à cueillir des fleurs du décor pendant que les gens se questionnaient, car depuis le début tout le monde passait à travers le décor. Le garçon avec un rôle féminin reparti une fois que le bouquet fut tellement gros qu'on ne lui voyait plus le visage.

-Ça va bien, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent-

De nouveau, il quitta la scène laissant les spectateurs surpris de le voir chanter. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment juger sa voix puisqu'il la mettait anormalement joyeuse et presque féminine. Le décor changea ensuite et il y avait le devant d'une maison. Harry loup arriva par le petit chemin et cogna sur la porte, seul élément matériel avec les fleurs.

-Qui est-ce?, demanda la voix de Blaise Zabini qui essayait d'imiter une vieille.

-C'est votre petite-fille, le petit chaperon rouge, déclara Harry en mettant sa voix aiguë.

-Désolé mais ma super petite blonde de petite fille n'a pas cette voix ridicule et ne porterait jamais cette couleur affreuse. Bien essayer, mais je ne vous achèterais pas de chaudron vil vendeuse, répliqua la voix de Blaise qui imitait superbement la vieille.

Devant la porte, Harry était particulièrement découragé, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus en attendre trop des Serpentards, quoique Pansy avait fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. L'adolescent prit une grande respiration et tenta du mieux qu'il put d'imiter la voix de Malfoy.

-Je ne suis pas une vendeuse, je suis bel et bien celle que vous attendiez. Et vous avez raison, mon chaperon est vert, pas rou/

-AAAAAAH JE VAIS LA TUER!, s'écria une voix derrière le décor

-Ah, voici ma petite fille. Je reconnaîtrai sa voix entre mille, surtout lorsqu'elle fait ses caprices. Alors, pour rentrer aie!

-La ferme Zabini!, répliqua la capricieuse derrière la porte

- Draco, ce n'est pas encore ta scène. Arrête de vouloir me trucider. T'es pas capricieux d'accord? Maintenant dégage tu massacre mon rôle…ah oui, imposteur de ma charmante petite-fille. Tire la bobinette et la chevillette chéra….mais c'est quoi cette connerie pour dire tourne la poignée, ajouta la grand-mère Zabini.

Harry préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et tourna la poignée. Au même moment, le décor tourna de sorte qu'il n'y avait plus de forêt, seulement l'intérieur de la petite maisonnette. N'ayant pas vu le costume, le Gryffondor eut quelques petites difficultés à ne pas rire devant la version noire et féminine d'Albus Dumbledore qui se trouvait dans le lit. Malgré toutes les stupidités qu'il disait, Blaise prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

-À c'est toi ma chérie. Tu étais beaucoup plus joli la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je sais bien qu'il y en a avec des pubertés tardives, mais je ne croyais jamais voir ça de toute ma vie. Salazar que t'es poilu! Toi qui étais avant si imberbe, une jeune fille lise et douce. Tu as l'air d'un homme maintenant! Par contre, tu as l'air en bonne santé, j'ai toujours peur quand je te vois si pâle. C'est une bonne chose, même si tu es poilu avec des traits plus grossiers. Allons chérie, reste pas timide dans ton coin. Viens faire un câlin à mamy Zabini. Aller Draconette approche.

Le Draconette acheva Harry qui ne put retenir son rire, comme certaines personnes dans la salle. Si les spectateurs n'avaient pas encore compris que le Serpentard avait vraiment comparé les physiques de son ami et de Potter, le Draconette devait leur avoir donné un super indice. Il était courageux le Zabini, que faisait-il à Serpentard? Quoique c'est sournois et pas très loyal comme attitude.

Entrant dans son rôle, Potter s'approcha 'sauvagement' vers la grand-mère. Le vert&argent ouvrit grand les yeux, imitant la peur et surpris tout le monde lorsqu'il sortit du lit, montrant son pyjama qui était une jaquette rose saumon avec des fleurs jaunes dessus, et se mit à courir. Tout d'abord stupéfié par le vêtement, le 'loup' rattrapa la grand-mère et la jeta à côté du lit, celui invisible au spectateur. Le Sauveur 'mangea' la grand-mère qui ne fit que rouler en dessous du lit pour disparaitre, abandonnant son vêtement. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa avec horreur qu'il allait devoir le mettre. De plus, d'après le cri, Malfoy n'était plus drogué au sortilège. Résigné à son sort, il mit la jaquette et se coucha dans le lit. Le décor bougea un peu pour laisser voir l'extérieur ou un blond maussade avec son chaperon vert arriva.

Toc toc toc

-You hou, y'a quelqu'un?

-Oui? Qui est là?, demanda Harry en imitant Zabini qui imitait une grand-mère.

-C'est…moi

-Qui ça moi ?, répliqua le loup, s'amusant de la situation.

-…

-…

-Potter dis moi comment entrer qu'on en finisse

-Il n'y a aucun Potter ici. Désolé mademoiselle la vendeuse, je n'entre pas dans votre ruse, déclara Potter.

Pas vraiment content qu'on se moque de lui, le blond voulut ouvrir la porte, mais comme elle était ensorcelée pour ne s'ouvrir qu'après la fameuse réplique : tire la bobinette et la chevillette chéra, celle-ci resta fermé. Bien sûr, le Serpentard s'acharna et cela provoqua un rire de la part du rouge∨ qui entendait quand même les efforts à travers la porte. Finalement, il ne put se moquer longtemps puisqu'après avoir atteint sa limite de patience, Draco avait sorti sa baguette et fait un peu explosé la porte. Aussitôt, Harry se leva sur le lit et pointa le blond du doigt.

- On n'a pas le droit aux baguettes.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais respecter cette consigne Potter ? Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça.

-Tu as totalement tort, répliqua le loup en sortant lui aussi sa baguette.

Aussitôt, des sorts fusèrent des deux côtés, mais cela ne dura qu'une fois avant qu'Harry ne saute du lit pour atterrir sur son adversaire. Ils luttèrent un peu, roulèrent jusqu'au lit où se trouvait encore Blaise qui fut malencontreusement embarqué dans la bagarre. Jugeant la situation trop critique, Pansy et Hermione sortirent du décor et stupéfixerent les deux troubles fêtes. Les spectateurs connaissant le conte reconnurent Hermione dans le rôle du chasseur. Mme Weatherly vint tout de suite rejoindre ses élèves pendant que ses collègues annoncèrent que le spectacle était terminé et que le rideau se fermait. Étrangement, il y eu quelques applaudissements qui réussir à se faire entendre à travers les rires de la foule. Draco et Harry furent libérés de la paralysie juste à temps pour s'apercevoir que la prof n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur et qu'ils allaient sans doute en subir les conséquences.


	2. Les pratiques

Les six élèves se retrouvaient dans la salle de DCFM même si l'heure des cours était déjà dépassée depuis un certain temps. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'étaient séparés. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient raté une pièce de théâtre ensemble qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Excepté pour Zabini qui avait eu beaucoup de plaisir lors du spectacle, les autres espéraient que le fiasco avait fait mourir l'idée de représentation chez le professeur. Si l'idée avait pu souffrir avant de mourir, ça leur ferait plaisir.

Hermione avait eu de la chance. Son personnage n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir, ainsi personne ne l'avait vu. Les rôles avaient été tirés au hasard et la brunette avait hérité du bucheron. De son côté, Pansy aussi s'en était plutôt bien sorti avec le rôle court qu'était la mère. Le plus jeune mâle Weasley aurait pu lui aussi bien supporter sa punition puisqu'à l' origine, il devait simplement être le narrateur. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait du improviser un lapin, car seigneur Malfoy j'énerve toute la population existante avait décidé de ne pas faire son rôle et de bouder sur le plancher…et les filles avaient été étonnamment très persuasive pour que le rouquin s'en mêle.

Si au début Blaise n'avait pas apprécié de jouer la petite vieille, il avait rapidement mis un sourire sur son visage en réalisant que les deux ennemis jurés allaient aussi l'être sur scène puisqu'il ne restait que le loup et le chaperon rouge. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire lorsque Potter s'était vu attribuer le loup. Il fallut ensuite un certain temps pour Draco pour comprendre qu'il allait devoir jouer une petite fille, car il ne connaissait pas le conte. Ses protestations n'avaient pas non plus fait changer d'idée miss Weatherly.

Ils étaient donc tous assis, s'ignorant mutuellement et attendant l'adulte qui ne tarda pas à arriver avec un livre dans les mains. Se rappelant qu'elle avait fait la même chose pour leurs présentés le petit chaperon rouge, les adolescents grognèrent de mécontentement même si cela était plus marqué chez Ron et Draco.

-Au départ j'étais extrêmement mécontente de votre attitude, mais finalement, cela était de ma faute. Je l'avoue, ce n'était pas très intelligent de vous mettre sur la scène en vous demandant d'improviser plus ou moins votre rôle. C'est pourquoi cette fois-ci vous aurez droit à des pratiques. Êtes-vous content ?

-Je crois mourir, répliqua le blond avec un faux enthousiasme dans la voix qui ne trompa personne, même pas un sourd, car son visage montrait qu'il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir se tirer une balle –ou se jeter un sort-.

-De toute façon, si vous ne vouliez pas une autre pièce, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas faire les idiots. Que cela soit bien clair. Jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite, vous allez devoir jouer sur la scène et je vous garantis que j'ai suffisamment d'histoire pour faire des représentations pendant 100 ans. De plus, si vous n'avez pas fini avant la fin de votre scolarité, je vous mets zéro dans mon cours.

-Mais c'est totalement injuste, répliqua Hermione, horrifié.

-C'est du chantage !, ajouta une Pansy outrée. Non, mais ce n'est pas elle la Serpentard ici.

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous appliquer. Alors, la prochaine pièce sera l'adaptation de Cendrillon. Les rôles seront donnés en fonction de vos actions précédentes. Ainsi, pour bien vous punir, monsieur Malfoy, vous aurez le rôle de cette chère Cendrillon.

…

Le jeune Serpentard blond avait beau hurlé, pleuré, menacer, s'enfuir, frappé ou mourir d'apoplexie, rien ne changea au fait qu'il devait encore interpréter une fille. C'était vraiment le comble pour lui de devoir jouer la demoiselle qui servait d'elfe de maison aux connasses de la maison. Heureusement, même si ses protestations ne lui avaient pas permis de changer de rôle -non il n'avait pas vraiment fait toutes les choses nommées plus haut-, elles avaient été efficace pour empêcher la folle qui lui servait de prof de le faire chanter. Très déçue, celle-ci lui cassait maintenant les oreilles avec son bibidi bobidi bou.

-Malfoy ! Je sais bien que nous ne sommes pas le soir de première –mais c'est qu'elle y donne de l'importance a sa pièce- mais essayer de faire votre rôle avec le sourire.

-Peut-être que passer le balai, car les moldus n'ont rien compris de son utilisation, pour enlever la poussière est l'activité la plus de sa vie, mais moi je n'en éprouve qu'un dégout profond. Hors de question que je souris a ça.

-Sur ce point, je suis quand même d'accord avec lui professeure. C'est pénible de voir un balai se faire massacrer de cette façon, d'aussi basses qualités soient-ils, argumenta Blaise.

Grand ami Blaise qui vient à notre secours.

-On a qu'à lui faire frotter le plancher avec des guenilles à la place !, rajouta celui-ci.

Grand traitre Blaise qui nous poignarde dans le dos après avoir eu notre confiance. C'est que son ami avait l'air un peu trop enthousiaste de son malheur pour que Draco ne se venge pas un peu lorsqu'ils sortiront de cette pratique.

-Je sais bien que c'est une punition, mais c'est un peu trop humiliant de lui faire cela en public, décida miss Weatherly de façon solennelle.

Plus loin, les trois Gryffondors discutaient entre eux, Ron attendant avec ses deux amis, car Malfoy se plaignait encore alors le rouquin pouvait attendre avant de revenir sur scène.

-C'est quand même étonnant que de toutes les versions existantes, elle choisisse celles de Walt Disney. J'ai déjà retrouvé ces contes, mais en version sorcier. Tu devrais les lires un jour Harry.

-Cela aurait été intéressant. Surtout que miss Weatherly va sans doute trouver un moyen pour faire chanter Malfoy quand même pour avoir une vraie version Disney.

-Il faut vraiment être masochiste pour le vouloir, déclara Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley, voulez-vous bien revenir que nous puissions recommencer ?

…

-Il est absolument hors de question que je porte ces trucs !

-Il y a-t-il seulement une chose avec laquelle vous avez été d'accord depuis le début ? De toute façon, monsieur Malfoy, je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

-Je comprends que Malfoy est ruiné la pièce précédente, mais pourquoi suis-je aussi puni ?

-Voyons monsieur Weasley, prenez cela avec humour.

-En effet, ils vont être morts de rire s'ils me voient ainsi, répliqua le rouquin, le rouge lui montant aux oreilles.

-Arrête de te plaindre Weasley, sauf pour la couleur nos costumes sont identiques et je ne m'en plains pas.

-Tu es une fille Parkinson, c'est normal qu'une robe ne te fasse rien.

-C'est là que tu te trompes Weasley. Je suis une fille d'accords, mais ses robes sont tout simplement horribles et indignes d'être portées et pourtant, je fais avec. De plus, robe aussi porte une robe et il fait avec, mentionna Pansy.

-Mais c'est lui qui a choisi ce rôle !

- Allons Ronron, j'ai déjà porté une robe pour la grand-mère et ce n'était pas si mal. Je suis toujours aussi beau et intelligent qu'avant, déclara le seul qui avait pu choisir son rôle.

En effet, la professeure avait déclaré que Blaise avait été plein de bonne volonté lors de la précédente scène. Pour cette raison, elle lui avait donné le choix de choisir le rôle qu'il voudrait, excepté pour Cendrillon qui avait déjà été attribuée à Draco.

-Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé ?, menaça le roux.

-ÇA SUFFIT !, dit l'adulte pour avoir le silence.

-Vous porterez ce que je vous dis de porter et s'il y a encore des protestations aussi enfantines, je rajouterais des éléments à votre costume pour que vous ayez la plus grande honte de votre vie.

À cette menace, tous les élèves présents eurent approximativement la même pensée passant du 'elle est folle' au 'et c'est peut-être pas enfantin sa menace ?' Jusqu'au 'elle doit être de mèche avec le vieux fou pour me pourrir l'existence'. Bref, il est dur d'être un professeur apprécié à sa juste valeur dans cette école. Elle leur épargnent des retenues souffrantes avec Rusard pour une pièce de théâtre amusante et ils ne font que se plaindre. Élèves ingrats.

…

La pratique suivante avait été complètement consacrée à une chose capitale : faire en sorte que Draco puisse marcher avec ses superbes souliers de verres à talons sans qu'il ne se casse la figure a chaque pas.

Première étape : subir les protestations de l'acteur qui ne voulait o combien pas porter ses trucs.

Deuxième étape : l'obliger a le faire avec des menaces, car la gentille négociation ne fonctionne pas avec lui.

Troisième étape : sortir de sa torpeur face à l'inefficacité de ses menaces et rattraper l'individu qui s'est enfui dans les couloirs.

Quatrième étape : une fois l'acteur retrouvé, l'attaché pour ne pas qu'il recommence.

Cinquième étape : se résigné que le blond ne peut rien faire attaché et donc, le délivré apres avoir verrouillé toute les issus et confisqué sa baguette.

Sixième étape : métamorphosé ses chaussures en souliers de verres pour sauver du temps et une lutte.

Septième étape : empêcher la victime l'élève de retirer ses souliers.

Huitième étape : installé plein de coussins partout pour garantir la sécurité de son acteur.

Neuvième étape : lui montré comment marcher.

Dixième étape : le forcer a essayé de marcher.

Onzième étape : faire sortir les autres acteurs qui ne font que rire et renforcer la colère de l'acteur déjà capricieux.

Douzième étape : une fois qu'il n'y a plus de témoin, conclure un marché avec l'individu récalcitrant.

Treizième étape : ne pas penser à la gaffe que l'on vient de faire en concluant un marché avec un Serpentard et apprendre à celui-ci comment marcher.

Quatorzième étape : de son retour a son bureau, trouvé un moyen de mettre un zéro a Granger et Potter pour leurs devoirs de DCFM sans laissé paraitre qu'on fait cela sous chantage.

PS : Maudire un peu les Serpentards pour faire tous leurs marchés sous contrat.

…

Annulation de la pratique pour cause de harcèlement de bonne élève en crise suite à l'obtention d'une mauvaise note.

…

-Vais-je vraiment me faire déchirer mes vêtements devant toute l'école ?

-…il n'est pas question que je déshabille Malfoy ! Et l'école n'a pas non plus à être punie d'une façon aussi atroce.

-Tu sauras Weasley que bien des gens seraient ravis de voir pareil situation, mais je n'ai aucunement envie que des gens comme, ta sœur, fantasme sur ma personne.

-QUOI ! MALFOY-…, ne put continuer le rouquin après avoir subi un stupéfix, de même que le blond.

-Pour répondre à votre question monsieur Malfoy, oui, vous allez réellement vous faire arracher vos vêtements, mais ce ne sera que des petites parties préalablement déterminer. Je tiens aussi à vous avertir que si j'entends encore des remarques de ce genre, je vais revenir sur ma décision de changer la robe de couleur et reprendre celle d'origine, la rose avec de jolies boucles. Quant à vous monsieur Weasley, je n'apprécie guère vos remarques désobligeantes non plus. De plus, vos disputes m'ont portée à réfléchir et j'en suis venue à une conclusion. Je veux beaucoup de respect entre vous et à partir de maintenant, lors de nos pratiques, je vous oblige a vous appelez par vos prénoms, déclara l'adulte comme si de rien n'étais, annulant son sort après son petit monologue.

-…alors vêtement soi-disant déchirez…allons mes filles ! Elle ne vaut pas la peine que l'on s'attarde plus a elle, nous allons manquez le bal, dépêchons, récita une certaine personne avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

…

-Vous êtes tous absolument superbes ! Alors bonne chance a tous et j'espère pour vous que vous ne ferez pas de bêtise…quoique j'aimerais bien faire d'autres pièces.

-Allons-ci ! Mon public m'attend et s'impatiente de me voir !

- Blaise -_-, déclarèrent ses deux amis.

Ils entendirent alors tous le discours de leur professeur.

-Comme vous le savez, suite au désastre de la dernière fois, mes six élèves fautifs se sont vus obligés de préparer une deuxième pièce pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'en suis persuadée. Je vous informe aussi que si je ne suis pas satisfaite de leurs performances, il y en aura une autre et ainsi de suite. Cependant, tout devrait bien aller, je les ai fait pratiquer et ils sont au mieux de leurs formes. Je remercie aussi monsieur Hortner –élève de Poufsouffle inconnu de tous- pour avoir accepté de faire la narration de la pièce. Bon spectacle à tous.


End file.
